


Count to Infinity

by JimandJasonWrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Human Josh, M/M, Top - Freeform, Tyler and josh - Freeform, Vampire Joshler, josh and tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, vampire, vampire fluff, vampire tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimandJasonWrite/pseuds/JimandJasonWrite
Summary: The one where Tyler is nervous to tell Josh a big secret.





	Count to Infinity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolotin/gifts).



He fiddled with his fingers, pacing back and forth in the dark bedroom of his best friend. He hadn't seen Josh in over a year. Not since he had been attacked walking home from Josh's house late one night. Not since he had woken up craving human blood. Not since he realized that he was now a monster. He knew that his family and loved ones had been searching for him feverishly but he didn't care too much about their worry. He only cared that Josh was probably heart broken.They were best friends though and Tyler couldn't risk hurting him. He needed to be able to control himself first. He would never forgive himself if he hurt the red haired boy. Well, his hair was red when he left anyway. 

The nerves were making his body shake. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. For the past year he had been craving Josh's touch, yearning to hear his comforting voice. Would Josh accept him like this though? Would he be able to look past the fact that Tyler was a blood sucking freak of nature?

Tyler's head shot up as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He couldn't move, he could barely even think. The doorknob turned but before the door could open the dark haired boy was hiding in the closet. He silently looked through the small opening of the closet door as the lights flicked on and Josh appeared. Tyler didn't have to breathe but if he did, all of the oxygen in his body would have disipated. He watched carefully, waiting for the most opportune moment to show himself. He took a moment to regain the confidence to come out.

His hand reached out for the doorknob but his eyes went wide when he saw Josh approaching the closet. A panic began to well inside of him but he was trapped. He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide. Josh flung open the door and they locked eyes. Josh's mouth fell open, eyes nearly popping out of his skull as he stared in awe. He stood in shock before slowly backing up, tripping on a small pile of clothes and falling onto the carpeted floor. He tried to speak but no words came out.

Tyler stepped forward into the lit room and gave Josh a nervous smile, "Hi Jish." 

"W-what? H-h-how are-", he stuttered, trying to get the words out. 

Tyler walked closer to him, kneeling next to his best friend on the floor, "I want to tell you this. I've been meaning to talk to you but I need you to promise to just hear me out. No freaking out or running away. Just listen."

Josh hesitantly nodded and placed the palm of his hand against Tyler's cheek. He shook his head, "I can't believe it's actually you."

Tyler bit his lip, careful to remember that he still had to tell Josh news that could make him change his whole opinion of Tyler. He gently lead Josh's hand away from his face, placing it on his knee instead. 

"We need to tell everyone! Your parents! They're gonna be so happy!", suddenly Josh's shock turned into happiness.

Tyler quickly shook his head, "No. Josh we need to talk. Right now. We can't tell a single soul about this or what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

Josh looked confused but rightfully so. This whole situation would make anybody a bit emotional. The two of them had only ever wanted what was best for each other. They had a special kind of bond since the first day that they met. Sure other best friends had bonds too but with them it was always a different kind of special.

"Please, Josh. Please tell me that you understand.", Tyler had a mildly frightened look in his eyes. It wasn't something that Josh had ever seen before. Tyler wasn't one to be scared. Anxious but not scared.

He swallowed feeling like their was a giant lump in his throat but nodded his head anyway. If Tyler needed to tell him something important that nobody else could know then he would listen. He would take his secret to the grave if it was necessary. Anything for Tyler. 

Tyler squeezed Josh's hand a little too hard, lightening his grip when he saw Josh wince a bit. He had thought about this day a lot over the past year but it was different now that it was actually happening. It was real now. He took a moment to collect himself before sighing, "Okay. Remember the night that I went missing?" Josh nodded. "Okay, good. I know everyone thought I was kidnapped but I wasn't. I left by myself." Josh opened his mouth a slightly angry look appearing on his face. "No. No it wasn't like that. Let me finish." Once his best friend reverted back to normal he continued, "I was attacked. And I know this is gonna be really hard to understand but just stay with me. I had to leave because of this..."

Tyler pushed his top lip up with his index finger, showing his teeth clearly. Josh squinted, getting a little closer to look, "I don't see any-" His eyes grew wide as he saw a sharp K9 emerge through the top of Tyler's gums. He blinked a few times in disbelief, trying to understand exactly what he was witnessing. 

"T-tyler? Wh-what's that?"

Tyler dropped his hand from his face and gave Josh a small smile, "I uh...it's a tooth."

Josh gulped, "Uh yeah. I see that. But why?"

"I'm a vampire.", Tyler looked at the ground, playing with his fingers once again. That was it. It was all out in the open now and he couldn't do anything to take it back. Josh knew the truth. Whether he believed it or not he had no idea but he felt relief that his best friend finally knew. 

The two sat in silence on the floor for a few minutes. Josh trying to take in the information and Tyler being worried that the information was too much for Josh to take in. The feeling in the room wasn't tense though. The more Tyler sat in the silence the more comfortable he began to feel and that made it even worse remembering his time away from Josh. He never took his best friend for granted but he sort of got used to not having him around but now that he felt what it was like to be together again it wasn't something that he wanted to let go. He would sit in a quiet room with him forever and still feel like everything was right in the world. He was hoping that Josh would accept him for what he was now but with every passing second he began to doubt that Josh could look past what he had become. 

"A vampire?", it was almost a whisper that came out of his mouth.

Tyler hadn't noticed but Josh was looking at him now. Tyler nodded in response. The two looked at each other for a moment, both wishing that the other would say something. Tyler broke the silence, "I know this is really hard to take in. I know that it's unbelievable and that you probably think that I'm crazy but it is true. I was shocked when I realized it. I tried to fight the urges and I starved for days because I didn't want to believe it but then I thought about you..." He shook his head, "I couldn't die yet because then I wouldn't get the chance to say goodbye and I just couldn't let that happen. You deserved an explanation. That's why I'm here. And I get it if you just want to tell me to fuck off because I'm some monster then that's fine but I needed you to know how much I care about you. You're my best friend. I couldn't leave you behind without you knowing. So just say the word and I'll leave. You'll never have to see my again if you don't want to." 

Josh didn't say anything. He stared at the dark haired boy for a while, not being able to find the right words to say. Tyler got up from the floor, making his way to the window, "I love you, Josh. Never forget that." He gave his best friend a smile, staring into his eyes for the last time before opening the window.

"Wait!" Tyler turned around to see Josh standing behind him. "I don't want you to go! I don't want to live without you! This world isn't the same without you! I don't care what you are or what you do...I can't live without you again. This year has been hell without you here. I can't do this forever. I want you to stay. Please stay."

A tear ran down Tyler's cheek. Josh ran up to him, throwing his arms around his waist and squeezing him as hard as he could. He closed his eyes. He didn't have to remember their last hug before his best friend disappeared. He didn't have to hold on to the last memories that he had of him because he was here. He may not be the same physically but he knew Tyler. He knew Tyler more than anyone and this was his Tyler. His best friend was back and that was all he ever wanted. 

Tyler let out a sigh of relief, hugging him back tightly but careful not to crush him, "You have no idea how relieved I am. You have no idea how much I've missed you, Josh."

"I think I know exactly how you feel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I was thinking about maybe doing like a prequel or a sequel to this story so if you like it and would read more please let me know! Love you all!


End file.
